


Timeout

by softboyme



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Calum, Daddy Kink, Dom Calum, Fluff and Angst, I've never done this before, Luke's barely mentioned in the beginning, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sub Luke, Sub Michael, also I have no idea how to tag this, and like it's really short, i guess?, it's probably not that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboyme/pseuds/softboyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael needs to be punished, but when Calum sees how scared he is he feels sorry for the boy. Lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. with a twist

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and really bad, I know! I wrote it in spanish class, but intend on making a second part with lots of fluff. 
> 
> (sorry if my english isn't that good, my main language is norwegian)

"Michael, get in here right now!" Calum's voice echoed throughout the house. Inside his bedroom Michael was hiding under a blanket, curled into a fetus position with his eyes squeezed shut and clutching his stuffed animal. He whimpered shaking his head furiously even if Calum couldn't see him. He only called Michael by his actual name when he was furious. Soon enough loud, determined footsteps could be heard coming down the hallways and the poor green haired boy was literally shaking with fear. He didn't _want_ to be punished. He didn't even do anything wrong! It was all Luke's fault, really. He was the one who said that they should do it. Michael had even told him that it wasn't a good idea, but the stupid blonde wouldn't listen, and now his daddy was gonna punish him because of it. It just wasn't fair.

 

"Michael.." the voice was closer, he was probably standing in the doorway. Probably, Michael didn't dare open his eyes. He couldn't handle the thought of how disappointed the maori man had to be. "What do you do when I call for you, hm Michael?" The younger boy whimpered again, but the raven haired man didn't notice. "I come to you" it came softly from under the blanket. "You come to me." His voice was hard and cold. "So tell me, why didn't you come to me when I called you from the living room?" There was a long pause where no one spoke, Calum because he was waiting for his baby boy to reply and Michael because he didn't want the dominant to know that he was crying. And he would obviously figure it out when Michael opened his mouth to speak and all that came out were loud sobs, so he kept his mouth shut and no one said anything.

 

After a few minutes Calum grew tired of waiting and took three big steps across the room and bent down to rip the blanket off of the boy and out of his reach. He didn't say anything at first, but when he saw Michael's tear stained cheeks, how badly he was shaking and how the grip he had on his lion was tight enough that it might tear apart he sighed and reached out a hand to wipe away the tears. "Michael, what's wrong?" He didn't understand why his submissive was acting like this. He'd never done anything like it, but was taken aback when he retracted from his touch as if it were fire. "M- Michael?" He tried again, but the boy just violently started shaking his head. "I-I-I d- didn't do i- it daddy!" He's looking at Calum now, new tears pouring from his eyes. "I p-p-promise! It w- was just" he has to stop to breathe, not getting enough air into his lungs due to the crying.

 

Calum, although he's still angry and needs to punish him, feels sorry for the boy. He sighs deeply bringing his hand up to massage Michael's scalp, messing up his hair even more. "Baby boy" he could both feel and see how much he relaxed at the nickname. It made him feel kind of dumb for not realizing a bit sooner. "You're okay. You're okay baby, it's alright."

 

They sat like that for a few more minutes, with Calum trying to prevent the other boy from having a panic attack. When he finally calmed down enough for them to have a proper conversation Calum looked at him, leaving a quick peck on his cheek. "You still need to be punished. No, don't cry. I won't- Michael!" He raised his voice, quickly apologizing when he noticed the scared look in the green haired boy's eyes. "Sorry, just listen to me. There's nothing to worry about, I'm not gonna spank you or anything like that. I actually want to try something new, sort of."

 

**//**

 

"But, daddy? That's timeout, it's not new." Calum chuckled, placing a kiss on the boy's head. "There's a twist, princess. You'll get a bottle filled with water and glitter" the younger boy perks up at that. "Glitter? Lots of glitter, right?" Calum just chuckles again. "Lots of glitter baby. Then you will sit on the chair and after I've shook the bottle you'll sit there and look at it until all the glitter is laying calmly. Then you can come find me and we'll watch a movie and have lots of cuddles, alright?" "Okay daddy! I'll be good, promise." Michael grins, moving to sit on his daddy's lap an kissing his lips softly. "Love you daddy." "Love you too, now get up you've still got a punishment." The dominant says, patting his butt making Michael squeal and jump up.

 

"Can I get yellow and red glitter daddy?" He receives a disapproving glare from Calum. "Please?!" He adds, smiling sweetly. "Sure, any colour you want sweetheart." "Thank you daddy."


	2. movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is finished with his punishment, now he wants cuddles from his daddy while watching lots of movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long omg, it's a bit longer though and hopefully good :)
> 
> (if it says chapter "2 of ?" don't pay any attention to it. There's only two chapters, but when I try to fix it it's not changing)

Michael was sat watching the bottle, staring intensely at all of the glitter. After a couple of minutes he realized that all of it was now laying peacefully and he let out a tiny squeak while jumping up. Not realizing that all of the sharp movements were stirring the glitter again as he speed walked to the living room in order to find his daddy. He couldn't wait to watch lots of movies and cuddle with him, it was his number one favourite thing to do. Although when he got there he saw the man laying on the couch, snoring slightly. He quickly tip toed over to the coffee table and put down the bottle, pouting at the glitter that was now floating everywhere once again. "Kitten, you shouldn't pout" came Calum's groggy voice from the couch, he turned around quickly, grinning at the seemingly still asleep man. He watched the dominant for a bit, admiring his graceful features. Slipping in and out of his headspace slightly, but then it soon got a hold of him again as he jumped on Calum, making him groan at the sudden weight on top of him. He shoved his face into the oler man's neck. "What are you doinghere baby? You finish your punishment?" Michael could feel Calum's warm lips pressing softly against the top of his head. He mumbled a barely audible reply before pressing a simple kiss to his throat. "Speak up baby, also your bottle tells another story.." He chuckle lowly as the little grumbles, sitting up quickly with one leg on each side of Calum. "It was! Daddy, it was calm, I p-promise!"

 

Calum, knowing this but wanting to mess with the boy, faked a serious expression. "Yeah? But then why is the glitter not still?" He almost had to give in when Michael's bottom lip jutted out into another pout. "It wouldn't stay calm when we walked in here. It was the glitter who didn't listen, not Michael. Michael was a good boy, daddy." Calum cooed at the adorable boy, leaning up to peck his plump lips. "Okay kitten, I was just messing with you. Come, you wanna watch that movie now?" He lifts the green haired boy off his lap and gets up himself to walk across the room to turn on the TV and PlayStation. "Which movie do you want to watch today?" He asks as he turns on netflix. When he doesn't receive a reply he furrows his eyebrows in confusion and worry. "Baby?" He turns back towards the couch and couldn't help the laugh that ecaped when he saw the green haired boy sitting on the couch where he had placed him, pouting, with his arms and legs crossed. He just looked so cute and warm and soft, all Calum wanted to do was engulf the boy in a tight embrace and never let go. "You're mean." Calum smirks "oh?" Michael lets out a frustrated puff of air. "The glitter too. The glitter is mean just like you daddy." "How so baby boy?" 

 

He takes a few steps closer, not losing eye contact. "You both ..  _messed_ with me. And that is mean." He states, seeming pleased with himself and his speech. Calum just chuckles as he lifts the boy, grinning big as the boy shrieks. He's laughing and yelling for the dominant to put him down and hitting whatever body part he can reach. "Never, I'm not putting you back down until you say you're sorry." The man laughs, earning an easy apology laced with giggles, making his heart skip a beat. He sits down on the couch, placing Michael on his lap and nuzzles his face in his neck. The younger boy breaks into another fit of giggles, because it tickles and then he might pee himself, which isn't good because he's not wearing a nappy and obviously his daddy wouldn't want that, plus it would all his fault. Upon hearing this Calum couldn't stop the fond laughter and the crazy feeling that was bubbling inside of him, starting at the bottom of his stomach and filling him. "Okay, okay.. I'll stop." He sighs, picking up the remote control and logging onto netflix. "So, which movie do you wanna watch huh?"

 

He's looking through the options while waiting for Michael to choose one. "Oh! Daddy" the boy turns to pull at Calum's shirt as well as placing his other hand on his face turning it towards him. He didn't give the other a choice as to whether or not he wanted to look at him, not that Calum would ever want to look at anything or anyone else more than he wanted Michael. He could spend the rest of his life just looking at Michael and he' be perfectly happy. Besides, he thought it was pretty cute how his baby often did that when he wanted attention. "Yes baby?" Michael grinned excitedly "can we watch co-coraline? Oh and the nightmare before christmas?! Also, maybe the lion king ..both of them!" His voice got louder the more excited ho got, by the end of his sentence he was practically yelling. "Mikey, calm down. You're telling." He received a stern look. "Sowwy" he mumbled, looking down. Calum sighed, pulling the boy even closer and nuzzling his nose against his neck. "It's okay baby, you just got excited." He kissed his shoulder softly before leaning back a bit to look the boy in the eyes. 

 

"Now, are you sure you want to watch those movies? All of them?" He asked seriously, playing with the hair at the nape of the submissive's neck. "Mhm, yes daddy." He bit his lip, still not sure if this was a good idea. "I don't know, maybe we shouldn't watch those right now, we could just wait until you're feeling like big Mikey again, yeah?" This wasn't what the green haired lad wanted to hear. "No." "But baby, coraline can be quite scary." Michael wrapped his arms around the dark skinned man. "I've got _you_ , you'll keep me safe. Right daddy?" And then he gave him this look, and despite not liking the idea it was really tough not to give in. "Of course I will, always." He paused, searching for the right words so he wouldn't unintentionally hurt the boy. He hated the fact that he would be the reason as to why the big smile currently on his baby boy's face would soon turn into a frown. "But, I still don't think it's a good idea. Remember last time? I let you watch and you had nightmare for a whole week." "Fine. Can we watch, uh... OH OH CAN WE WATCH PETER PAN?!? I WANNA WATCH PETER PAN DADDY, PLEASE??" Calum smiled at him. "Sure baby, but you have to stop yelling or else you'll get another punishment and no movie." He said sternly before searching up the movie.

 

But before he could hit play Michael was tugging at his shirt again. "Daddy?" He pulled him a bit closer "Yes baby?" "Can I have my paci- pac- pacifier?" He looked down, a but embarrassed. He hadn't had his pacifier for a month now, claiming that he wasn't actually a baby anymore so he didn't need it. But the maori man just smiled fondly at him, placing a quick kiss at the top of his head before getting up, off the couch. "Of course, you want me to get Daniel too?" The boy looked at him as if he was the sun then, but then again he sort of was in Michael's eyes. "Yes, thank you daddy." And as he walked down the hallway to the boy's room he heard a loud "Hurry, daddy! I wanna start the movie!" Coming from the living room, causing him to laugh fondly. Not capable of holding the bubbling feeling in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on this website and I really hope I'm doing it right.  
> Also, I'd love it if you gave some feedback! (:


End file.
